


Gefühle offenbart

by artphilia



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash, post-Epi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aus einer harmlosen Beobachtung wird ein Offenbaren der Gefühle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gefühle offenbart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. "Without a Trace" belongs to TM and © by JERRY BRUCKHEIMER Television, CBS Productions, and Warner Bros. Television (an AOL Time Warner Company) © All Rights Reserved.
> 
> Spoiler: 1.14 The friendly Skies / Ein eiskalter Plan

Er sah hinauf zu Martins Fenster, sah dort die Silhouette – mitten im Zimmer stehend – und er fragte sich, woran Martin jetzt wohl dachte. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung wusste Danny, dass Martin tief in Gedanken versunken war. Er kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug.

Dachte er darüber nach, dass Sam ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte?

Es hatte ihm einen Stich ins Herz versetzt, als er von der Toilette zurückkam, gerade rechtzeitig um zu hören, wie Martin Samantha auf einen Drink einlud. Er hörte Martins Stimme immer noch, wie ein immer lauter werdendes Echo, das sein ganzes Denken beherrschte.

Er hatte es so satt sich immer zu verstellen. So zu tun, als würde er nicht ständig an ihn denken. Sich fragen, wie sich Martins Körper wohl unter seinem eigenen anfühlen würde. Wie es sein würde ihn zu lieben, zu riechen, zu berühren.

Der Regen prasselte auf ihn nieder, doch Danny ignorierte es. Ignorierte die Wassertropfen, die ihm immer wieder in die Augen fielen und ihn zwangen selbige zu schließen – nur für Sekundenbruchteile – doch es kam ihm jedes Mal wie Minuten vor.

Danny war sich dessen bewusst, dass er aufhören musste sich vorzumachen, dass jemals mehr zwischen ihm und Martin sein würde als bloße Kollegialität. Denn mehr war nicht zwischen ihnen. Sie waren nicht einmal Freunde, egal wie sehr er auch versuchte Martin näher zu kommen, er schien in seinen Augen nichts weiter als ein Arbeitskollege zu sein.

Herrje, Martin hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Blick wahrgenommen, der zweifelsfrei für sich gesprochen haben musste. Danny hatte es in der Sekunde gespürt, als er auf und in Martins blaue Augen gesehen hatte, dass er die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren hatte – in dem Augenblick als Martin zu Sam hinübergesehen und ihr diesen gewissen Blick zugeworfen hatte. 'Bist du eifersüchtig?' hatte er gefragt und es im selben Augenblick bereut. Schnell hatte er ein Lächeln aufgesetzt, um die heikle Situation in einen Witz zu verwandeln. Um nicht selbst wie ein eifersüchtiger Liebhaber auf Martin zu wirken. Eifersüchtig, ja das war er, aber nicht Martins Liebhaber. Würde er wohl auch nie sein. Nicht solange Martin Sam auf diese Weise nachsah und dabei selbst völlig blind zu sein schien, was die Offensichtlichkeit anging, dass Samantha und Jack irgendwas laufen hatten, von dem keiner etwas wissen sollte.

Das plötzliche Fehlen des Lichts in Martins Wohnung entlockte Danny ein enttäuschtes Seufzen. Wenigstens fand einer von ihnen den nötigen Schlaf, dachte Danny bei sich und wandte sich gerade zum gehen, als die Haustür aufging und Martin vor ihm stand.

"Hey Mann, was tust du denn hier? Es ist fast Mitternacht." Martin schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, damit der kalte Regen ihm nicht ins Genick fallen konnte und zog die Schultern hoch.

"Ich... ich..." *Verdammte Scheiße!* Dannys Gedanken rasten, suchten verzweifelt nach einer guten Ausrede, doch es schienen endlose Sekunden zu vergehen und ihm fiel absolut nichts ein.

"Du wirst noch krank", sagte Martin und griff nach Dannys Arm. "Dein Mantel ist total durchnässt."  
"Das macht nichts." Danny hatte zu seiner Stimme zurückgefunden und sah Martin mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken an. Und er hoffte, dass Martin in dem schwachen Licht der Hausbeleuchtung nicht sehen konnte, wie nervös Danny war. Er fühlte sich ertappt. "Wo gehst du hin?", fragte er deshalb schnell, um von sich selbst abzulenken.

"Ich wollte noch ein bisschen ins Roxy gehen, eine kleine Kneipe nur drei Blocks entfernt. Lust mir Gesellschaft zu leisten?"

Danny schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. "Ich trinke nicht." Das und zudem hatte er absolut keine Lust einem möglicherweise in absehbarer Zeit betrunkenen Martin zuzuhören, der ihm sein Leid mit Sam klagte. Nein wirklich nicht.

"Dann komm wenigstens auf einen Kaffee mit zu mir, damit du dich aufwärmen kannst."  
"Ich... ich... weiß nicht, ob..."

"Unsinn, komm schon", lächelte Martin, schnappte Danny beim Arm und zog ihn sanft in das Wohnhaus. "Ich mache uns einen Koffein freien Kaffee, okay?"

"Fein", war alles was Danny hervorbrachte, ehe ihm die Stimme versagte. Seine Kehle schien mit einem Mal staubtrocken und fühlte sich wie zugeschürt an.

***

"Zieh' die nassen Sachen aus", sagte Martin während er sich seines Mantels entledigte, den er achtlos über den Sessel im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer warf und in die Küche ging. "Ich hole dir gleich ein Handtuch und trockene Sachen von mir."

Danny starrte Martin nur wortlos nach, bis er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Verdutzt zog er sich den nassen Mantel aus und stellte fest, dass sowohl Jackett wie auch das Hemd klamm an seinem Körper klebten. Wasser perlte von seinem kurzen Haar und tropfte unaufhörlich auf seine Schultern, rann in kleinen Rinnsälen über sein Gesicht oder platschte schlicht auf den Boden.

"Ich hoffe meine Hosen passen dir. Deine Beine sind ein ganzes Stück länger als meine", kam es aus der Küche. Dann entfernte sich Martins Stimme. "Und vielleicht wirst du einen Gürtel brauchen, du bist sehr schlank."

Danny stand, nun lediglich mit einem Slip bekleidet etwas unbehaglich in Martins Wohnzimmer und sah an sich hinab. Er hatte wirklich abgenommen, Martin hatte Recht. Und dass seine Beine lang waren hatte er bislang noch nicht registriert. Warum auch? Er war nie einer der Männer gewesen, die sich selbst im Spiegel betrachteten und sich einredeten wie toll sie doch aussehen und dabei sämtliche Vorzüge für sich selbst auflisteten, um ihr Ego zu stärken. Jedoch musste er auch zugeben, dass ihm dennoch eine gewisse Eitelkeit zuteil war. Sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild war ihm durchaus wichtig.  
"Hier ..." Martin hielt inne und starrte Danny eine Sekunde lang reglos an, ehe er hastig ein Lächeln aufsetzte und seinem Kollegen ein Handtuch zuwarf und die trockenen Sachen auf die Couch legte, vor der Danny stand.

"Danke", erwiderte Danny ein wenig verlegen und trocknete sich in aller Eile das Haar. Es stand in alle Richtungen ab und entlockte Martin abermals ein Lächeln, dieses Mal jedoch ein ehrliches. "Was ist?" Danny war Martins Blick nicht entgegangen. "Sehe ich so lächerlich aus?"

"Nein", antwortete Martin schnell und gestikulierte wild, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. "Nur, wie soll ich sagen –" Er zögerte einige lange Sekunden, in denen sich die Männer nur ansahen. "Niedlich", sagte er schließlich.

Danny starrte ihn nur wortlos an und spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. *Rede dir jetzt nichts ein, Junge. Das war nicht so gemeint, wie es in deinen Ohren geklungen hat.*, sagte er sich im Stillen. Er schluckte hart, griff hastig nach der Hose, die Martin ihm hingelegt hatte – eine dunkelblaue Jeans – und schlüpfte hinein.

Martin sah ihn immer noch an, als er den Blick hob und den Reisverschluss zuzog. Die Hose war ein wenig weit, aber nicht so sehr, dass er sie nicht ausborgen und tragen konnte, bis er wieder Zuhause war.

"Sie passt halbwegs, huh?"

"Ja", bestätigte Danny und nahm den grauen Sweater. "Danke."

"Nichts zu danken", winkte Martin ab und wandte sich nun endlich wieder in Richtung Küche um. "Wenn du allerdings die Sachen ausborgen willst, musst du mir sagen, was du vor meiner Tür gemacht hast und das bei strömendem Regen." Ohne sich zu Danny umzudrehen, während er ihm das Ultimatum stellte, ging Martin in die Küche, wo die Kaffeemaschine einen gurgelnden Ton von sich und somit das Ende des Durchlaufens bekannt gab.

"Was? Ich..." Danny zögerte und folgte Martin in die Küche.

"Was führt dich zu mir? Du bist letzte Woche schon mal da unten gestanden und ich dachte, du würdest schon klingeln, wenn du über irgendwas mit mir hättest reden wollen." Er machte eine kleine Pause. "Doch als ich nach einer Weile wieder hinab spähte, warst du fort."

"Du musst mich verwechselt haben", verteidigte sich Danny und wurde sich augenblicklich seines nicht vorhandenen Talents fürs Lügen bewusst.

Martin sah ihn nur mit erhobenen Brauen an, forderte ihn still heraus mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken.  
"Du magst sie wirklich, oder?" Danny lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, unterbrach jedoch nicht eine Sekunde den Blickkontakt zu Martin, der leicht verdutzt ob des plötzlichen Themenwechsels dreinschaute.

"Du meinst Sam?"

"Ja, ich meine Samantha."

"Wie kommst du darauf? Ich meine, klar mag ich sie. Sie ist toll." Er schob die Unterlippe etwas hoch, wodurch sich seine Lippen zu einem Schmollmund formten, der Danny augenblicklich aus dem Konzept brachte.

Schnell wandte er den Blick von Martin ab, ehe dieser in seinen Augen wie in einem offenen Buch die Wahrheit herauslesen konnte.

"Sie wird nichts mit dir anfangen." Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er das Martin derart hart ins Gesicht sagte. Nun ja, doch er wusste es, aber konnte es nicht verhindern. Die Worte waren einfach so über seine Lippen gekommen, ohne dass er auch nur einen Augenblick überlegt hatte, ob er sie tatsächlich aussprechen sollte.

"Wer sagt, dass ich das will?" Martin wandte sich ab und verteilte den Kaffee auf zwei Tassen.  
"Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen."

"Was willst du gesehen haben, Danny? Dass ich sie mag? Ja, mein Gott, ich mag jeden im Team. Ich habe mich um sie gesorgt, als sie Georgia und somit den Lockvogel für uns spielte."

"Ich meine den Blick von vorhin, als du sie um ein Date gebeten hast." Danny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ging herausfordernd in Angriffsposition.

Martin seinerseits lehnte sich gegen den Küchenschrank zurück, als müsse er Danny aus der Ferne mustern. So als könne er ihn besser sehen, wenn er sich von ihm entfernte. "Auch wenn dich das nichts angeht, denn gerade mit dir rede ich über so etwas nicht, aber ich... wollte etwas mit ihr trinken gehen, um über den Fall zu sprechen, klar?"

"Sicher", erwiderte Danny geringschätzig und nahm sich eine der Tassen. "Milch?"  
"Kühlschrank", sagte Martin ohne weiteres und nickte in Richtung desselbigen, der rechterhand von Danny stand.

Danny nahm sich die Vollmilch heraus und goss sich einen großen Schluck davon in den Kaffee. "Zucker?"

Martin verlor zunehmend an Geduld. Dann öffnete er einen der Hängeschränke hinter sich und reichte Danny eine kleine blaue Schale. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich und ein eigenartiges Prickeln durchströmte ihm mit einem Mal, das er sich nicht erklären konnte. Als Danny ihm den Rücken zuwandte blinzelte er einige Male in Verwirrung und setzte wieder eine kühle Miene auf, als Danny sich ihm wieder zudrehte.

"Was meinst du mit 'sicher'!?" Martin verschränkte die muskulösen Arme vor der Brust.

"Vergiss, dass ich was gesagt habe. Es geht mich ja auch nichts an."

"Da hast du verdammt Recht", kam es rau von Martin, der mit zwei Schritten die Küche durchquert hatte und direkt vor Danny stand. "Es geht dich verdammt noch mal nichts an."

Danny nickte ein wenig respektvoll, doch im selben Augenblick erschien auch schon wieder dieses – für ihn so typisches – spitzbübisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er machte sich groß. Er war einige Zentimeter größer als Martin und gerade in solchen Situationen ließ er dies seinen Gegenüber gerne wissen.

"Warum interessiert es dich so brennend, mit wem ich verkehre und vor allem in welcher Richtung?"  
"Es interessiert mich nicht", sagte Danny mit nonchalantem Grinsen. "Aber warum regst du dich so darüber auf, dass ich dich darauf angesprochen habe?"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Martin sich überlegt hatte, was er sagen wollte. Und schließlich zischte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor: "Du kannst mich mal, Mann?"

"Sofort?" Irgendwie gefiel Danny die plötzliche Wendung, die ihr Gespräch genommen hatte, denn es schien als hatte er Martin in der Hand. Und diesen Umstand nutzte er schamlos aus.

"Verschwinde, Danny." Resignation lag in seiner Stimme und er kehrte Danny den Rücken zu.  
"Ich hab meinen Kaffee noch nicht leer." Warum sollte er jetzt aufgeben, wo es so schien, als würde er endlich eine der Barrieren durchbrechen, die Martin um sich herum aufgebaut hatte.

Martin ging zurück zu dem Schrank, wo er unmittelbar zuvor gestanden hatte und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf. Er atmete tief durch.

"Warum interessiert es dich, Danny? Und was hattest du so spät und bei Regen da unten zu suchen?"  
"Wie ich schon sagte", begann Danny, doch weiter kam er sich. Mit einem Satz war Martin wieder bei ihm, packte ihn am Kragen und donnerte ihn gegen den Kühlschrank. Dass Dannys Kaffee dabei verschüttging interessierte Martin nicht einen Augenblick.

"Hör' auf mit diesem Scheiß!", drohte Martin und blickte dabei fest in Dannys Augen. In rehbraune Augen, in denen er glaubte ein kleines Funkeln zu sehen. Sofort wurde er sich der Situation bewusst und entließ Danny aus dem Griff. "Tut mir leid", sagte er und wandte sich abermals um. Fahrig fuhr er sich durchs Haar und schloss die Augen. Er konnte ihn spüren, Dannys Blick.

"Du bist so verdammt blind, Martin. Du merkst nicht einmal, was genau vor deiner Nase passiert." Tief einatmend drehte sich sein Gegenüber wieder um, um Blickkontakt aufzunehmen. Doch nun war Martins Blick nicht mehr fest. Im Gegenteil, er war so sanft, wie Danny ihn noch nie zuvor in Martins Augen wahrgenommen hatte. "Sie ist in Jack verliebt, Martin." Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Hände wurden feucht, während seine Knie beinahe nachgaben. "Und ich bin in dich verliebt."

Mit diesen Worten wandte Danny sich ab, ließ die Küche hinter sich und eilte geradewegs auf die Wohnungstür zu. Er hatte sie bereits geöffnet, als sie wieder zugedrückt wurde, ehe er hinaus auf den Hausflur gelangen konnte. Danny wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen, brachte es nicht fertig Martin jetzt in die Augen zu sehen. Sekunden vergingen, die ihm wie Stunden vorkamen und er glaubte zu fühlen, wie sein Herz immer langsamer schlug, um alsbald stehen zu bleiben.

"Sag' das noch mal." Die Stimme klang nicht böse, nicht gekränkt oder verwirrt, sondern bittend und sie war unendlich sanft.

Danny schloss die Augen und lehnte die Stirn gegen die kühlte Holztür. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sieh' mich an..." Erneut eine sanfte Bitte. Noch ein Kopfschütteln. "Danny..." Danny fühlte Martins Atem in seinem Nacken und spürte wie sich eine Gänsehaut über seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten begann. Sanft schlangen sich zwei muskulöse Arme um ihn und er glaubte unter ihrer Berührung erzittern zu müssen. Alles in ihm drängte danach sich zu dem Mann umzudrehen, den er so sehr begehrte wie schon seit langer Zeit niemanden mehr, doch er fürchtete sich davor. Fürchtete sich davor, was er in Martins Augen sehen würde. Fürchtete, dass seine Fantasie ihm einen Streich spielte und Martins Berührung keineswegs so zärtlich war, wie es sich anfühlte.

Martins Griff verstärkte sich und er zwang sein Gegenüber schließlich auf sanfte Weise, sich doch zu ihm zu drehen. Die rehbraunen Augen in die er blickte schienen unendlich traurig und auch ängstlich und obwohl er nicht wusste woher es kam, so musste er doch selbst lächeln. Er streichelte Dannys Arme während er ihm für einige Momente in die Augen sah. "Und ich Idiot hab es nicht gesehen."

Danny erwiderte nichts, biss lediglich die Backenzähne so fest zusammen, dass seine Wangenknochen hervortraten. Er wusste nicht weiter. Er hatte nicht geplant es Martin je zu sagen und plötzlich war es ihm rausgerutscht und er konnte es nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Es würde alles verändern. Und er nahm an, dass er sich eben selbst die Möglichkeit verbockt hatte, je ein Freund von Martin zu werden, eine Vertrauensperson, mehr als nur sein Kollege.

*Du blöder verdammter Idiot!*, schimpfte er sich selbst. *Du hast Glück, wenn...* – weiter kam er mit diesem Gedanken nicht, denn Martin lehnte sich plötzlich vor und küsste ihn unendlich zärtlich auf den Mund. So surreal der Augenblick auch auf Danny wirkte, so schmolz er doch unter dieser Berührung. Sanfte Küsse auf geschlossene Lippen, dann plötzlich fühlte er Martins Zunge, die ihn sanft aber doch auch bestimmt aufforderte den Mund zu öffnen und er gewährte ihm Einlass. Ließ zu, dass Martin seinen Mund erforschte und seine eigene Zunge zu einem leidenschaftlichen Tanz herausforderte, der ihm nicht mehr Schmetterlinge im Bauch hätte bescheren können. Berauscht von dem Gefühl Martin derart nahe zu sein, ihn küssen, ihn schmecken zu können, zog er ihn näher an sich heran, schlang seine Arme um ihn und schickte die langen Finger durch sein dunkelblondes kräftiges Haar. Hungrig begann er an Martins Lippen zu saugen, ehe dieser plötzlich den Augenblick zerstörte und Danny nach Atem ringend von sich schob.

"Ich habe das - noch nie zuvor - getan, Danny", brachte er nur mühsam hervor.

"Noch nie?" Martin schüttelte den Kopf. "Okay", sagte Danny verstehend und streichelte Martin mit dem Handrücken über die glühende Wange. "Das macht nichts. Wir lassen uns Zeit, okay? Lassen alles auf uns zu kommen." Für Martin war er bereit zu warten, egal wie lange es dauern würde, egal wie groß sein Verlangen war sich mit ihm zu verbinden. Er war einfach nur glücklich.

Martin nickte. Er konnte nicht sagen, woher er den Mut gefunden hatte Danny zu küssen, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte es überhaupt zu tun, doch er war froh es getan zu haben. Froh und auch erleichtert.

Er lächelte und Danny erwiderte es, dann zog er seinen Gegenüber wieder an sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Ihm war fürs erste egal, was morgen oder in einer Stunde sein würde. Was er jetzt wollte, war Danny und das ließ er ihn auch mit jeder Berührung und jedem einzelnen Kuss spüren.

 

Ende


End file.
